There are a wide variety of structures and devices designed for the valving of bodily fluid, such as urine, and particularly to valve control devices for persons suffering from urinary incontinence. Urinary incontinence is a particularly long-recognized medical problem and relates to the inability of a subject to voluntary control the elimination and function of the bladder, which can result from numerous causes.